Bad Reputation
Bad Reputation is the seventeenth episode of ''Glee'' which aired May 4, 2010. Olivia Newton-John guest starred in this episode as herself. The episode focuses on the reputations of various characters, including several members of New Directions (Rachel, Tina, Artie, Kurt, Mercedes, Quinn, and Brittany), Sue Sylvester, and Will Schuester. Plot When Kurt steals a video of Sue performing Olivia Newton John's Physical from her office during Cheerios! practice, the club members decide to post it on YouTube as a joke. Sue is mortified and in retalliation gives Figgins a list she has found, called a "Glist" which ranks the glee club members based on a sexual quotient. Figgins tells Will that he must find the creator of the list, or he will be forced to disband the glee club and suspend all of its members. Will reprimands the club members, and for their weekly club assignment he has the students find songs with bad reputations and rehabilitate them, performing Ice Ice Baby as an example. Sue is ridiculed by her co-workers regarding her appearance in the video and makes an enemy of her new colleague, alcoholic astronomy teacher/badminton coach Brenda Castle. Sue is reminded by her sister, Jean, that when they were hurt as children, they would volunteer at an animal shelter as a reminder there was always someone less fortunate than themselves. In light of her sister's advice, Sue decides to act as a therapist to school Emma Pillsbury, informing her that Will has been unfaithful to her. Emma confronts Will in the teachers' lounge, publicly shaming him. Glee club members Kurt, Mercedes, Artie, and Tina are upset over not being included on the list, while Brittany is aghast at not being listed among the top three - especially after her stints at making out with nearly everyone in the school including boys, girls, and the school janitor. They perform a rendition of'' [[U Can't Touch This|''U Can't Touch This]] in the school library to cause a disruption in the hope of earning a bad reputation. Their plan backfires, and the librarian asks them to perform at her church's Sunday service. Next, Kurt confesses to Sue that he is the one who stole her video; however, prior to his confession, Sue is contacted by Olivia Newton-John who requests her help remaking the Physical video. As a result, Sue actually thanks Kurt for his actions. The song's re-release gains Sue a position in the top 700 recording artists, ending the ridicule by her colleagues - which she rubs in their faces. She donates her share of the profits to her sister's residential care facility. After apologizing to Emma and presenting her with flowers, Will sees a depressed-looking Quinn in the hallway and suspects that she is responsible for the Glist. He confronts Quinn who confesses saying she wrote it because she went from being the most popular girl in school to being made fun of and getting no respect from the student body. To prevent her from being suspended, Will lies to Figgins and says that no culprit has been found but convinces him that as no new lists have been posted, the matter should be dropped. Quinn stands behind Will clearly upset, and Figgins looks at her. He agrees with Will and leaves. Rachel asks Puck to assist her in their glee assignment, creating a video for ''Run Joey Run''. Unbeknownst to each of them until the video is completed and being showed in glee club, she triple-casted him along with Finn and Jesse St. James to play the role of her boyfriend, Joey. They are offended to see they were all playing the same role, being edited in at different points during the video to make it seem as though the three boys were fighting over her. Puck and Finn are extremely angry, and Jesse breaks up with Rachel as a result. The episode closes with Rachel singing Total Eclipse of the Heart. Quotes Trivia *Watched by 11.62 million viewers. *Cory stated that the "blood" on his hand during Run Joey Run was just ketchup. *At the end of Rachel's Run Jesse Run video, "Fin" alludes to the way old films would end. Rachel was attempting to make her music video seem as artistic as a French New Wave classic. "Fin" means end in French. References *During the interrogations, Puck told Mr. Schue that he was just moving the Glist from Rachel's locker, so it wasn't him. He says "I was being a man, doing the right thing". This quote is in reference to an act by comic, Russell Peters . *The title of the episode is probably a reference to the Joan Jett classic "Bad Reputation." Songs *"Ice Ice Baby" by Vanilla Ice. Sung by Will Schuester and New Directions. *"U Can't Touch This" by MC Hammer. Sung by Artie Abrams, Kurt Hummel, Tina Cohen-Chang, Mercedes Jones, and Brittany Pierce. *"Physical" by Olivia Newton-John. Sung by Olivia Newton-John and Sue. *"Run Joey Run" by David Geddes. Sung by Rachel Berry, Noah Puckerman, Jesse St. James, and Finn Hudson with Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce. *"Total Eclipse of the Heart" by Bonnie Tyler. Sung by Rachel Berry, Jesse St. James, Noah Puckerman, and Finn Hudson. Glist #Quinn +45 #Santana +43 #Puck +38 #Brittany +35 #Jesse +29 #Finn +19 #Mike +11 #Matt +5 #Rachel -5 Guest Stars Special Guest Stars *Jonathan Groff as Jesse St. James *Molly Shannon as Brenda Castle Guest Cast *Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins *Patrick Gallagher as Ken Tanaka *Stephen Tobolowsky as Sandy Ryerson *Naya Rivera as Santana Lopez *James Earl III as Azimio *Max Adler as Dave Karofsky *Heather Morris as Brittany *Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang *Dijon Talton as Matt Rutherford Special Appearance by *Olivia Newton-John as herself Co-Stars *Robin Trocki as Jean Sylvester Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes